An artificial reality system, such as a head-mounted display (HMD) or heads-up display (HUD) system, generally includes a display configured to present artificial images that depict objects in a virtual environment. The display may display virtual objects or combine real objects with virtual objects, as in virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), or mixed reality (MR) applications. For example, in an AR system, a user may view both images of virtual objects (e.g., computer-generated images (CGIs)) and the surrounding environment by, for example, seeing through transparent display glasses or lenses (often referred to as optical see-through) or viewing displayed images of the surrounding environment captured by a camera (often referred to as video see-through).
One example optical see-through AR system may use a waveguide-based optical display, where light of projected images may be coupled into a waveguide (e.g., a substrate), propagate within the waveguide, and be coupled out of the waveguide at different locations. In some implementations, the light may be coupled out of the waveguide using a diffractive optical element, such as a grating. The grating may diffract both the light of the projected image and light from the surrounding environment (e.g., from a light source, such as a lamp). The diffracted light from the surrounding environment may appear as a ghost image to the user of the AR system. In addition, due to the wavelength dependent characteristics of the grating, ghost images of different colors may appear at different locations or angles. These ghost images may negatively impact the user experience of using an artificial reality system.